New Beginnings
by BehindGrayEyes
Summary: This is a one shot sequel to Sugar and Spice by Mischa, I suggest you that fanfic first.


**New Beginnings**

**By BehindGrayEyes**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.**

**Author's Notes**

**– This is a sequel to the fanfic Sugar and Spice by Misha. For this story to make complete sense it would be helpful to read that story first. ;)**

**– This is one-shot before I write a multi chapter story based on Season 5 of Gilmore Girls.**

**– I use a lot of dialogue from the show, mainly because it's awesome.**

**– Text messages are in bold.**

Chapter One: Sadie, Sadie

Christa, her twin sister Rory and their mother Lorelai were walking through the middle of Stars Hallow town square. The entire town was covered in yellow daisies.

"You should get married in Italy." Christa suggested to Lorelai as the three women crossed the street.

"All the way from home, same topic. There's tons of stuff going on in the world. Big stuff." Lorelai said to her daughter, trying to change the subject.

"Like?" Rory inquired before Christa could.

"Balkans."

"That was ages ago. Read a paper."

"Ugh. They make my hands black." Lorelai complained with a scowl. Rolling her eyes, Christa interrupted them before Rory could respond.

"Oh! You should walk down the aisle to Frank Sinatra with a huge bouquet of something that smells really good."

"Pot roast." Her mother said with a loving sigh.

"And you should wear a long veil with your hair up." She continued, ignoring Lorelai's exasperated expression.

"Ugh, I'll take any other subject in the world for two hundred Alex."

"Why don't you want to think about this?" Christa and Rory said at the same time.

"Creepy." Their mother said with a fake shudder, making them roll their eyes. "Because I haven't made my mind up about the yes or no part, so I don't want to start fantasizing about dresses and flowers or doves and tulle until I do, so please change the subject."

"I think the bridesmaids should be able to pick their own dresses." Christa said with a grin, just to annoy her mother.

"You know how on All in the Family when Edith would be yapping about something and Archie would pretend to make a noose and hang himself or shoot himself in the head?"

"Yeah?" Rory answered with a confused frown.

"I don't know. Something about this moment just made me think of that." She shrugged.

"Fine, I'm done." Christa pretend pouted and then smiled and looped an arm through Lorelai's.

"I'm taking these to Lane." Rory announced as she lifted her arms to show them the books in her arms.

"Okay. Meet us at Luke's." Lorelai replied to her more studious daughter.

"Oh, get me a paper please." Rory asked as she ran towards Kim's Antiques where her best friend, Lane Kim lived, not waiting for their answer.

"But my hands!" Lorelai called out dramatically after her. Christa laughed at her mother's antics and pulled her with her towards Luke's diner, their favourite place to eat. Before they reached their destination, Lorelai saw the local news stand and veered towards it, pulling her grumbling daughter with her.

"Hey Bootsy." Lorelai greeted the man working at the news stand.

"So, apparently they shoot a gland from a pig's head in Ivana Trump's read end twice a month to keep her looking young." The middle age man replied to her, making Christa grimace. Having heard enough of that she moved away from them and picked up a Cosmopolitan to flip through as she waited. After finishing the magazine, she sighed and looked over at her mother, hoping that she was done. Seeing what her mother was reading she grinned and walked over to look over her shoulder.

"What'cha reading?" she asked, knowing from behind her.

"Oh God, do not sneak up on a person like that." Lorelai gasped, but Christa just smiled again and edged closer to see the cover of the magazine her mother was holding.

"InStyle Weddings. Very interesting."

"No, not very interesting." Lorelai said shortly, hoping to delay her daughter line of questioning. Christa raised an eyebrow at her mother and bit back a grin.

"Get any ideas?"

"Yes, we should have cake more often."

"Hey Bootsy, I'll take this." I told the news stand guy and tugged on the magazine in her mother's grasp.

"Oh, no. I just. . .don't. . ." Lorelai stuttered.

"It's six bucks." Bootsy told Christa and she pulled out a ten dollar note from her wallet.

"Keep the change." Christa said with a nod and then pulled her mother close as they walked further down the street.

"Lorelai!" a familiar voice echoed from behind them.

"Oh geez." Lorelai said under her breath so only Christa could hear her. Lorelai and her daughter shared a look before they plastered on fake smiles and then turned around to see Miss Patty the dance teacher here in Stars Hollow hurrying down the street after them.

"So…." Miss Patty said, drawing out the word questioningly.

"Hi Patty." Lorelai greeted her.

"InStyle Weddings! You said yes!" Miss Patty exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh no, not yet!"

"Yet!" she said, catching the wording and turning to Christa, grinning widely. "She said yet!"

"I know!" she replied just as excited by her mother's marriage proposal.

"I'm right here." Lorelai complained with a pout.

"He's a good man?" Patty asked, turning her attention back to Lorelai.

"Oh yeah, he's a great man." She answered honestly, and Christa smiled and nodded in agreement. She knew that Rory was still a little bit hesitant about their mother marrying her English teacher, but Christa just wanted Lorelai to be happy. It probably helped that she was moving to Boston and wouldn't have to see him in school anymore.

"Oh I love this! I just love this! Have you told Luke?" Miss Patty said excitedly before turning seriously at the last part.

"Well, no, it just happened last night." Lorelai answered her, perplexed as to why she was asking. Patty shot her a look and she relented. "Oh Patty, stop it. I'll tell him. It's not that big a deal if he just finds out."

"Well, whatever you say." The dance teacher said doubtfully.

"Well, uh, it just so happens we are on our way over there now to have some breakfast, and I'll tell Luke then."

"Be gentle." She told Lorelai and Christa tried to repress a snigger.

"Patty, me and Luke are just friends." Lorelai told her, tried of trying to explain her and Luke's weird relationship.

"Just friends. Yes, yes, I know." Patty said patronisingly and Christa couldn't help but agree with the older woman's assessment of her mom and Luke.

"It's true." Lorelai insisted again. Christa decided to take pity on her mother and grabbed her arm to lead her away.

"Okay lets go." she said as she pulled her mother towards Luke's dinner again. It wasn't until halfway there that Christa noticed that they were being followed. Looking behind them, her eyes automatically widen at the sight of a group of the towns people following them. Tugging on her mother's arm to stop, Lorelai stopped in her tracks and followed her daughters gaze. When the group knew they had been caught they didn't leave, they just looked around, trying to avoid their gaze.

"Dad was right. They do stalk you." Christa told her mother with a nod towards the gathered behind us.

"What is with this place? Why will nobody believe me?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"They believe you." Christa lied.

"No they don't."

"I promise they believe you."

"You are pacifying me."

"Just a little." Christa admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, I don't like it"

"I'll see if I can stop." She promised her mother and turned back around. She was in desperate need of coffee. Lorelai looked at the group again before turning around with her daughter.

"I can't wait for the movie theatre to reopen." Lorelai muttered, making Christa laugh out loud.

Christa was lying on Rory's bed at her and Lorelai's house, trying to study and listening to music when her cell phone beeped to say she had a new message. Thankful for the interruption, she flipped over onto her back and opened the message.

Colin - Tell me the rumours aren't true.

She frowned at the text from her friend/guy she is seeing Colin. She quickly clicked back a reply.

Christa - Depends which rumour you mean. It's entirely true that I'm incredible, but you already knew that so I don't know why you're asking ;)

She had an idea which rumour which rumour Colin was talking about. Her father Christopher had recently gotten a job in Boston so they were moving. For the past couple of months she had been staying at her paternal grandparent's house while Christopher was in California. The phone beeped a reply and she picked it up with a smile.

**Colin - Don't be cute. Answer the question.**

**Christa – That's an impossible task which you ask of me. If the rumour you mean is what I think you mean, it's true. :(**

**Colin – No… we just got you! It's completely unacceptable**!

**Christa – Sorry :(**

**Colin – Wait. Did you get kicked out again?**

**Christa – (Gasp) You always assume the worst of me.**

**Colin – With good reason ;)**

**Christa – True :) But not this time. My dad got a job in Boston.**

**Colin – That's not too far, I suppose. But you have to tell Logan!**

**Christa – You play dirty!**

**Colin - ;)**

"What are smiling about?" Rory asked her sister from where she was studying at her desk. Christa flashed a grin and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just messaging a friend." She replied mysteriously, making Rory roll her eyes. Sometimes Christa was too much like their mother. Especially, when it came too boys. Rory knew of two boys that her twin was seeing repeatedly and a different number of guys that were only a onetime thing. At first, she had tried to tell her sister how wrong it was but Christa didn't see it that way and Rory had eventually given up trying.

"A guy friend? Are you going to tell them that you're leaving?" Rory asked her. Christa rolled her eyes and gave Rory a look.

"Of course I'm going to tell them I'm leaving. That's what Colin and I were discussing, actually." She answered, waving the phone in the air to make her point. "But to be honest, Colin isn't the one I'm worried about."

"Tristan?" Rory asked, already knowing the answer before Christa nodded. Truth be told, Rory was a little concerned about that as well. When Tristan found out about Christa seeing other guys he wasn't very happy. They had broken up and only recently gotten back together. When Rory had first started at Chilton Tristan had exactly been welcoming and with Christa leaving, she was worried that Tristan would take his frustration out on her by teasing her merciless.

"Yep. You know how he got when he found out about Colin."

"I do."

"Maybe Paris will keep him company." Christa stated sarcastically, giving Rory a pointed look. During the time that Christa and Tristan weren't speaking, Rory had taken it upon herself to encourage Tristan to ask out Paris Gellar their friend/enemy at Chilton. It hadn't worked out to well. Rory rolled her eyes and held her hands up in surrender. "We better get ready for dinner." Christa said reluctantly after looking at the time on her phone. She stood and stretched out her arms and back.

"Yeah, okay." Rory agreed as she stood up also. Christa searched through Rory's closet for a clean sweater to wear.

"How's things with Dean?" Christa asked, changing the subject to Rory recent reunion with her boyfriend. Rory paused and smiled as she thought about her boyfriend.

"They're great." She told her sister honestly. Christa pulled on a light blue sweater and smiled at how happy Rory sounded.

"Girls!" Lorelai called as she came crashing through the door to Rory's room. She looked out of breath and frustrated. Christa raised an eyebrow in question and Rory frowned at their mother. "You ready to go to your grandparents?"

Rory, Christa and Lorelai pulled up in front of Emily and Richard Gilmore's house and all but one of them grimaced. Rory rolled her eyes at her twin and mothers dramatics.

"Are you okay?" Christa asked her mother from the backseat when she noticed that she was pulling on her skirt.

"Fine, I'm just tied to the emergency break."

"How did you do that?" Rory asked curiously.

"With a flourish and a big ending. Okay, I got it." She replied and hopped out of the Jeep. "Let's go. Oh, my coat."

"It's pretty warm out for a coat." Christa stated to her mother as she climbed out to stand with Rory.

"Yeah, well, it tends to cool off the minute I get in that house." Lorelai said as she grabbed her jacket. Christa laughed at her mother's truthful statement. Emily and Richard were upper class elite, just like her paternal grandparents Francine and Staub Hayden. They lived their lives in a way that Lorelai had run away from. Christa had to admit she didn't mind the upper class living. Sure the parties could get a little boring but meeting Colin and Logan had helped in that regard. The two guys were born and breed upper class, and they had welcomed Christa into their little group of rebellious teenagers.

"You good?" Rory asked their mother, hoping to go inside already.

"I'm good. My keys."

"Mom."

"I don't want to be here any longer than I have too. Can you get moving?" Christa asked Lorelai impatiently.

"They're in the ignition. Okay, I got 'em. Let's go."

"What is wrong with you?" Rory finally asked.

"Nothing." Lorelai lied to her daughter. Rory and Christa shared a look before continuing.

"You got lost coming here."

"I took a wrong turn."

"Six times."

"Well, herself preservational instincts at work ladies and gentlemen." Christa commented with a chuckle.

"And then the coat and the keys and the . . ." Rory continued, ignoring Christa's commentary.

"I got stuff on my mind." Lorelai said, dodging the question.

"Max stuff?" Christa suggested coyly.

"No, stuff stuff."

"You're lying."

"I'm being mysterious. That's what women do."

"Mom." Rory groaned impatiently.

"Oh look, doorbell. Pretty sound." Lorelai said before pressing the doorbell.

"You know, you always make me tell you what I'm thinking." Rory complained to her mother.

"Yes, and the lesson we have learned from that is you should never become a spy." Lorelai replied, making Christa laugh in agreement and Rory to glare at them. Before Rory could start arguing with Lorelai, Emily opened the door with a giant grin on her face. Lorelai and Christa both took an involuntary step backwards, not used to seeing the eldest Gilmore girl so happy.

"You're here. Richard, they're here." Emily called happily to her husband.

"Wonderful!" Richard called from inside the house.

"Come in, come in, come in."

"Uh, no." Lorelai told her and Christa nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Emily asked her daughter, genuinely confused as to why they didn't want to go inside.

"Because you're scaring Rory and Christa."

"Oh stop that. Get in here." She said with a wave of her hand before moving backwards so that they could enter. Emily walked to the sitting home, thinking they would follow her. Lorelai, Christa and Rory all shared a half confused, half scared look before following Emily. "Scaring Rory, you're so silly sometimes. Let's get you a drink. Put your coat down. Oh, and are you hungry? I had Antonia make some Roqueford puffs. Antonia, bring the puffs! Come, sit down, sit down. Richard!"

"Say nothing until I get there." Richard called from upstairs.

"Well, hurry up!"

"Mom, what's going on?" Lorelai asked her mother as she and the twins girls sat down on the couch.

"So, tell me what's new with you girls." Emily asked, ignoring Lorelai's question.

"Uh, nothing." She answered quickly and ignoring the amused look that Christa and Rory shared at her expense.

"Hey Grandma, what about you? Did something special happen?" Rory asked her Grandma, a little worried about her excited state.

"Well, as a matter of fact." Emily started to tell the girls happily before glowering and shouting at Richard who was still upstairs. "Oh for goodness sake. Richard, dammit!

"Mom, why don't you just tell us what's happening now?" Lorelai suggested impatiently.

"Oh, all right. I can't wait for your grandfather any longer. Well, you know I'm very good friends with Bitty Charleston, the headmaster's wife." Emily paused and waited for Lorelai to nod before continuing. "Well, we had this little arrangement where she keeps me apprised of all the goings on at Chilton. You know, she tells me all the gossip on the students and their parents, and any piece of information I might find useful. Well, this afternoon she called to tell me the class list just came out, and Rory has finished in the top three precent!

"I know." Lorelai replied calmly, shocking her mother.

"You do? Well, who do you know at Chilton?"

"Um, Rory." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"It wasn't definite, but I had a pretty good idea." Rory confirmed with a shrug. Emily slumped in her chair, disappointed that she wasn't the one with good news. Richard walked down the stairs, grinning.

"Rory, wonderful news. You finished in the top three precent of your class." He told Rory happily, not knowing that the news had already been told. Christa rolled her eyes at their grandparent's exuberance.

"Oh yeah, Grandpa, J. Edgar Hoover over here was just telling us." Christa told him from her seat next to Lorelai.

"What? I told you not to say anything before I got here." Richard said, turning to Emily.

"Well, you took too long."

"No, no, we already knew." Lorelai said, trying to defuse the situation before it got any worse. Christa leaned back in her seat, and pulled out her phone to check her messages while Emily and Richard fought.

"It's a simple request." Richard said to his wife.

"Just hang up the phone."

"Okay, good news either way. Let's all agree on that." Lorelai interrupted before they could really get into it. Richard and Emily snapped out of their stare down and turned to beam at Rory in pride, making Christa roll her eyes as she slipped her phone back into her jeans pocket.

"I am immensely proud of you Rory." Their grandfather congratulated Rory.

"Yes, we knew you could do it." Emily said with a beaming smile.

"Oh, we certainly did."

"We have to celebrate. Next week we will have a special dinner."

"Christa did really well too." Lorelai told her parents, not liking that her parents were only concentrating on one of her daughters. Christa patted her mother's hand and smiled to say it was okay.

"Oh, yes, Christa. What is your percentage?" Emily asked her politely. Christa plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Top fifteen."

"That's great." Richard said with a polite smile. Nowhere close to the grin that he had worn for Rory. Christa didn't really mind that Rory was Emily and Richards's favourite because Francine and Staub wouldn't even acknowledge Rory as their grandchild. She knew that Emily and Richard loved her deep down.

"Dinner is ready." The maid of the week announced from the doorway to the dining room.

"Thank you Antonia. Shall we?" Emily replied and stood up. She motioned for the rest of us to walk into the dining room.

"Uh, just go ahead and Start without me. I gotta check in at the inn. Michel's there by himself, people could die." Lorelai announced as she stood. Rory and Christa followed Richard into the dining room for dinner.

"Well, hurry up." Emily said flippantly. Once everyone except for Lorelai was sitting around the table Emily and Richard started up again about Rory's great achievement. Christa just sat back and pulled out her phone again.

**Christa – Having dinner with E and R. Save me?**

"I am extremely thrilled about this. Do you think you'll get a certificate?" Emily asked Rory.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, they certainly should give you a certificate or a plaque or something. I'll talk to Bitty about that tomorrow." Emily said and Christa rolled her eyes at her grandmother.

**Logan – Done. I'll ring in 20 minutes. Drop my name, E and R love me.**

**Christa – THANK YOU! Xxx**

"I can't wait to tell Tellman McCabe about this." Richard stated to no one in particular.

"Oh Richard." Emily scowled her husband but was smiling a little.

"Oh, he's always bragging about that simpleton grandson of his."

"William is a lovely boy."

"His head is shaped like a football." Richard argued, making both Rory and Christa giggle.

"It is not." Emily denied.

"If he fell asleep in the park, someone would try to punt him."

"Tellman is a very dear friend of yours."

"Yes he is. And one should always share wonderful news with one's very good friends."

"You just want to brag." Emily said with a chuckle and Richard grinned at Rory in pride. Lorelai walked into the dining room then and Rory and Christa both looked up with hopeful expressions.

"Well, I think I have a right, don't you?" Richard continued, oblivious to the momentous event occurring around him.

"Well goodness, you'd think you were the one who finished in the top three precent of your class." Emily replied with a smile at her husband. Behind Emily's back Lorelai nodded to both her daughters and nodded her head.

"Well it was my genes; I get to claim a little responsibility." Richard said to Emily. Rory and Christa both jumped from their seats and ran at their mother. Catching both the girls, Lorelai wrapped her arms around them tightly. All three girls were grinning from ear to ear, while Richard and Emily were looking at them in confusion.

Before they sat down for dinner Christa pulled Lorelai aside to talk to her in private.

"What's up, sweets?" Lorelai asked in concern. She hoped that Christa hadn't changed her mind about Max. "Is it about Max?"

"What?" Christa asked, shocked. "No, of course not."

"Scared me there." Lorelai said and put her hand to her heart dramatically. Christa rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother.

"No, I'm really happy for you, mom." Christa told her honestly. Lorelai smiled in response and pulled her daughter into another tight hug.

"So why did you kidnap me?" she asked as she pulled of the hug.

"I can't really handle all the fawning over Rory, so I found a way to get out of dinner but now that you're engaged, I wanted to know if you wanted me to stay here with you and Rory." Christa explained to her mother. Lorelai frowned but nodded in understanding.

"Sure babe." She agreed, which made Christa smile and pull her mother into another hug.

"Congratulations, mom." She whispered into her mother's ear. Lorelai smiled and grabbed Christa hand to lead her back into the dining room. Christa glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it had been nearly twenty minutes since she had texted Logan. Christa and Lorelai sat back down at the table and noticed that Emily and Richard were still fawning over Rory's achievement. Lorelai glanced at Christa with compassion but Christa just smiled back at her and started mouth 'three', 'two' and 'one'. On the one her cell phone started ringing and Lorelai smiled at her daughters timing. Emily and Richard's sharp gaze fell on Christa. She faking an apologetic smile and glanced at her phone.

"Oh!" she said in fake surprise. Emily and Richard looked at her with an irritated expression, Rory looked at her in confusion and Lorelai grinned back at her. "It's Logan." She told her grandparents and they immediately softened.

"Logan?" Rory asked, questioningly but Lorelai nudged her in the ribs.

"I heard that you two were friends." Richard said with a knowing look. Playing along, Christa glanced down as if she was embarrassed.

"Do you mind?" she asked her grandparents, gesturing to the phone. They shook their heads and Christa stood up and practically ran out of the room. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Still need to be rescued?" Logan asked her, and she could practically hear his smirk over the phone.

"Please, god." She replied with a sigh.

"God's a bit formal. Logan's fine." He joked and Christa could hear the voices in the background. "I'll send a car to Richard and Emily's."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. You're my favourite, you know that?"

"Mind if I tell that to Colin?"

"Not at all." She replied with a laugh.

"Car's on its way, Teek." Logan told her, using her new nickname that him and Colin had chosen. They would tell her why, but she guessed it had something to do with her preference of alcohol, which just so happened to be tequila.

"You're amazing." She told him, before hanging up and sauntering back into the dining room with a genuine smile on her face. Emily and Richard looked at her happily. "Grandma, Grandpa, do you mind if I cut out early? Logan invited me to a party with him."

"Of course, Christa." Emily said happily, probably because Rory refused to mingle with what the Gilmore's deemed acceptable. Christa smiled her thanks and gave Emily and Richard both a kiss on the kiss. Rory looked upset that she was leaving but Christa gave both her and Lorelai a kiss on the cheek before walking out outside to wait for the car Logan was sending. Just as Christa was leaving as remembered that she kept an emergency backup dress in her mum's jeep. Grinning, she opened the car and climbed in. Slipping off her jeans and sweater, she pulled out the short one shoulder red dress that flared out at the bottom. Luckily, she had worn black heels to dinner. Checking her makeup, she slipped out of the jeep just as a limo pulled up just outside the gates. The door opened before she could reach it and she peered in confused. Logan stuck his head out and motioned for her to come. Smiling, Christa slipped into the limo next to him.

"How goes it, Teek?" he asked as we started driving.

"I'm good now." She says with grin in his direction. "Where are we going?"

"Party that Colin is throwing. Although, he won't tell me why he's throwing it."

"It's a party. Do you need a reason?" Christa asks with a laugh and Logan joins in. Christa phone beeped to say I have text and I pull it out and frown at the message from Colin.

**Colin – Tell him**!

"Everything okay?" Logan asks her, his voice laced with concern. She looks up at him with a smile.

"Everything's fine. But I do know why Colin may be throwing an impromptu party." She tells him.

"If this is about you leaving, I already know." Logan states with a smile. Christa head jerks up and she tilts her head in confusion. "My grandfather informed me. He said it was too bad that such a good girl for me was moving, but that we'd most likely meet again." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, yes." Christa laughed with him. "Staub introduced me your grandfather. I'm pretty sure they have the china patterns and colour scheme picked out already."

"As long as it's an open bar, Teek, I'm down." Logan teased with a laugh, and Christa joined in. The limo pulled to a stop and Christa and Logan slid out. When they walked into the party everyone cheered. Many of them Christa didn't know but the more the merrier. Out of nowhere, Logan, Colin and her friend Robert appeared and offered both her and Logan a drink. Christa gratefully took it with a smile and gulped a huge sip. The tequila burned down her throat and she greedily took another sip.

"I'm going to go find Colin." She shouted to Logan over the music. He nodded and caught the eye of a busty blonde trying to subtly catch his gaze. Chuckling at her friend, she went to find the host of the party. When she caught sight of him, she also saw a blonde that had been at a few parties, clinging to him like a life preserver.

"Colin!" Christa shouted of the music as she got closer, a huge grin on her face. When he saw her, he stood up and held his arms open for her to run into. She laughed as he spun her around in his arms. He sat her down on the ground again gazed down at her happily.

"Do you like your party, Teek?" he asked her and she just laughed at the ridiculous question. She stood up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"Ditch the blonde. You're with me tonight." She whispered huskily. Not giving him and chance to respond she flounced away to the dance floor. Once she got the makeshift dance floor, she saw her kind of friend, Stephanie. When the blonde girl saw Christa, she smiled and waved her over. The two girls hugged each other in greeting and then went off to dance.

It was an hour later and Christa had decided to step away from the party for a moment of peace and quiet. Her mind wandered over everything, from her paternal grandparents not acknowledging Rory, her maternal grandparents not being proud of her, her mother getting married, her dad starting a new job, and moving to Boston. Someone knocked on the door and she hurried over to answer it, silently hoping it wasn't a couple looking for somewhere to hook up. She opened the door and saw Colin and Logan standing there. She frowned in confusion and let them in.

"If you two are looking for a room to hook up in, this one is occupied." She joked as they stepped into the room and walked over to sit on the bed. Christa followed them and noticed that Colin was carrying a bottle over tequila and bottle of scotch and Logan was holding three glasses.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Colin poured three glasses of scotch and handed one to each of them.

"We saying goodbye to one of our best friends." Logan answered her. Christa smiled and sat down between them on the bed. She held her glass out and the two boys knocked their own to hers making them clink.

"Gonna miss you, Teek." Logan stated sadly. Christa laid her head on his shoulder and put her hand on Colin's thigh.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too." She told them honestly.

"Call me every day." Rory demanded her sister.

"I will. I promise." Christa promised for the eighth time already, rolling her eyes at her sister's dramatics. Rory pulled her into another hug and tried to blink back the tears that building in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." Rory whispered to her twin. Christa just hugged her tighter in response.

"I'll see you soon, Ror." Christa told her honestly. Boston wasn't that far away from Stars Hollow and she planned on coming down as often as possible. Finally pulling away, Rory wiped her eyes and smiled shakily at her sister.

"Is it my turn yet?" Lorelai whined from the door way. Rory and Christa laughed at their impatient mother. Rory moved away so that Lorelai could say goodbye. Lorelai's normally joking face was absolutely serious as she looked at her daughter.

"You can stay you know." Lorelai told Christa.

"Dad needs me. He can't work the microwave, let alone cook anything." Christa explained, jokingly.

"That's why there's take out."

"Well, you would know." She said with a smile. Lorelai playfully gasped.

"That's it. Now, I'm disinviting you." She joked to her daughter.

"I love you, mom." Christa said seriously.

"I love you too." Lorelai told her daughter. With that, Christa walked over to the Porsche Francine and Staub had given her when she moved in with them. She smiled at her mom and twin sister one my time and climbed in the car and drove away from Star Hollow, heading towards Boston and her future.


End file.
